


Divided

by hana_ginkawa



Series: 30 Shards - Sesshoumaru and Kagome [7]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-25
Updated: 2006-04-25
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_ginkawa/pseuds/hana_ginkawa
Summary: This is a series of short stories, drabbles and so on and so forth that were written for the LiveJournal community 30shards. They are all apart of a single story for the most part that I will put together in the future. It is KagomeSesshoumaru centric.





	Divided

**Author's Note:**

> The inner workings of a dog demon's new loyalty, if one could call it that. Just a random day with the group, before the battle and after "The Beginning."

Shard # 16 ~ Friendship

He silently compared her to a mole. For like that specific rodent, she dug herself deeper into the garden of your soul than you ever wanted. Yet unlike the mole, her home amid all the other activity was one that grew and flourished, blooming into something he had never thought to feel.

Part of him accepted the intrusion, the other part ached to make her disappear from his sight forever.

He wasn't sure which side he agreed with more.

“Sesshoumaru?”

Like the gentle singing of water, her voice interrupted his musing. He merely turned his gaze to her, meeting her eyes with the prescribed boredom.

And as she usually did, she took that as his version of answering her, “I was wondering if everything was all right?”

There were times when she was far too astute, part of him inwardly cringing at the words and the tone of voice he used in reply, “Why would anything be wrong beyond the fact that I am here in the company of that hanyou and his pathetic friends?”

Another part of him growled, for this conversation was far beneath him.

In the face of her comforting kindness, he gave her cruel words. And just as she did with Inuyasha, she took them, wrapped her own soul around them and discovered the truth hidden among their harsh façade.

“Just curious.”

As always, her smile caused unnecessary emotions to rise in his breast.

A part of him wished to roll among the feeling and hold on to it with locked jaws. The other part wanted to tear it apart, bury it, and forget it had even existed.

“Keh. Kagome, you should know by now that talking to that asshole will get you nowhere.”

However divided he was over her, the whole of him wished to gnaw his half-brother's bones and laugh gaily over his dead carcass.

“Inuyasha.” The girl took it too easy on the moron.

“What? It's the truth, wench.”

She merely sighed, letting the matter slide. He, however, wasn't quite so benevolent.

“Be wary of what truth you believe in, especially when it is spoken from the mouth of a fool.”  
Once the words fell from his lips, he could count the seconds before the idiot exploded into a flurry of curses and insults, the ring of steel sliding out of wood.

It was equal to the amount of time before his favorite word was spoken from the mouth of the second human female he had begun to accept as friend, his inner division, for once, wholeheartedly agreeing.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaikoDragonjkf), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
